Guns and Roses
by Chibi Amy Chan
Summary: Okay, this is not gonna be such a good summery, cause I'd give it all away...all I'll say is that it sort of jumps back and forth between A.C. 121 and 1861, during the Civil War. R&R please!
1. Prolouge

Amy: Hi everyone! Mmm'kay, so, I had a idea...  
  
Silo: And POOF! *makes a blowing up motion with paws* it dissapeared!  
  
Amy: ¬___¬ Anyway...My idea is what if someone, who was just a normal person, was killed..and they woke up in a totally different time era.   
  
Silo: So...they live in A.C. 120, within contact of the Gundam guys, and then they're put into another time frame all together?  
  
Amy: Yesh! Cool, ne?   
  
Silo: o_o *sweatdrops*   
  
Amy: Well, anyway, I thought it was a good idea! Get it? Got it? Good.   
  
Silo: Oi vey, here we go...  
  
Amy: Whaaaat?   
  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. Sure, sometime in the future I'll build a time machine, go back in time, and create it before Bandai, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise could get they're hands on the idea. Until then, they're not mine. Only Dianne belongs to me. M'kay? M'kay.   
  
Notes: Um, some angst, maybe a future romance? AU, sort of. Historical Fiction. You tell me, kay? Cause I have no clue on what to do with it, I'm just spittin' out my idea. Give me your opinions, kay?   
  
  
Guide:   
Thoughts: //blah//   
Scene changes: ~**~  
Spoken words: "blah" obviously..  
Sound effects(small ones! ^__^): *blah*  
Sound effects(big ones! ^__^): /~BLAH~/  
And more notes in later chapters if I forgot anything.   
  
Facts: The AU part of this story is based during the Civil War, making it historical fiction. The beginning and end dates of the Civil War are, as quoted: "April 12, 1861, to sometime in May, which was never comfirmed deffinatly, 1865." The dates for battles, also thereas important dates, will be worked into this story. Will it ever end? I have no clue. Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*0*~*0*~*0*~*0*~  
Prolouge  
Guns and Roses  
~*0*~*0*~*0*~*0*~  
  
  
//Maybe *drip* if I *drip* tighten *drip* this up *drip* a bit...*drip*//  
  
"DIANNE!"  
  
/~CRACK~/  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
There was a thud and Dianne came out from under the salvaged Taurus engine, scowling and rubbing her head.   
  
"Damnit Wufei! You know how much it hurts to have a socket wrentch dropped onto your head!?"   
  
The Chinese man snorted from the doorway of the garage. "Serves you right. You were supposed to be at Une's meeting 15 minutes ago."   
  
"Well, shit on her head! I need to get this Taurus engine going, for Gods sake you've been on my ass all week for it and I need to get it done!"   
  
"Fine. Then I'll tell her that you didn't want that promotion.."  
  
"WHAT!?" The 21 year old American salvager scrambled out from under the raised engine, wiping her hands on the old, stained black carpenter pants that she wore for working on the machines. "Damnit Wufei, you could've told me-"   
  
Wufei grinned. "You never asked, Maxele." With that he turned and walked away.   
  
Dianne Maxele, 21, the blue eyed, chestnut haired, blue tipped enthusiest, grabbed her Preventer jacket and ran from the salvage garage, all thoughts of the engine forgotten.   
  
~**~  
  
Une was sitting solemnly at her desk when Dianne walked in, rubbing the grease streak off of her face.   
  
"Colonel Une! I'm sorry I'm late, I was working on that old Taurus engine, and-"   
  
"Sit down, Maxele. We have more important things to discuss."   
  
With a blink, Dianne sat down in a chair with a sounding *thunk*. Une turned to her, with a serious look on her face.   
  
"Dianne, you've been doing exceptionally well, as I've heard so from Preventer Chang. You've resalvaged 10 of our active preventative Taurus's this week alone, not to mention banging out the dings in Yuy's Taurus, which is a large job in itself."   
  
"I don like to gloat, Une. It's my job." Still, the 21 year old blushed slightly under the praise she was getting. "I was happy to do Heero's Taurus, anyway, though usually Duo does the upper ranks."   
  
Une nodded, and continued. "Yuy was accually very impressed with the job you did, although Maxwell thoroughly bashed him around the head when he said 'She did a better job then you ever do, Duo. I should have her do my Taurus more often.' But that's besides the point. You've been putting in a lot of overtime as well, including this latest Taurus engine you're working on. You've already exceeded the required working hours for today. It's already quarter after 7, and you were supposed to be gone at 5."   
  
"Like I was going to say, Chang's been riding me all week for that engine. I need to get it done, since Barton fried his old one." Again, Dianne blushed.   
  
"And you have yet to complain?"   
  
"Only because of Chang. I swear, it's like he hates me. Except for when he sees me slip up, like my timing for this meeting.."   
  
Une laughed. "He doesn't like the fact that a woman- an American, for that matter- could show him up."   
  
Dianne grinned involuntarily. "He hates me for it, too."  
  
Une sighed, and went back to buisness. "I'm going to give you a weeks time off, and a raise in ranks and pay. I feel you deserve it. Now, get out of here before I bash you over the head for being here so late."   
  
Dianne happily obliged, and walked out of the office with a bit of a skip in her step.   
  
~**~  
  
Later that night, around 8, Dianne pulled into the driveway of the estate that her friend, Quatre Raberba Winner, was letting her stay in until she got her feet on the ground. She was terribly grateful to him and couldn't wait to tell him the good news. She shut off the engine to her Jeep and hopped out of the car her duffel slung over her shoulder and grin placed on her face. She walked in the front door, and stopped in her tracks.   
  
From left to right, sitting on the wrap around couch in the living room, was Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, all seated and talking quietly amongst themselves. The didn't seem to notice her entering and thanks to the stealth skills aquired from Duo, Dianne carefully slipped closer to hear better.   
  
"We should tell her." Quatre..  
  
"Why? There's no need." Trowa..  
  
"No. We should. I agree with Quatre. It's not fair to her!" Duo..  
  
"I'm her commanding officer, as well as all of yours, and I say we don't tell her. There's the risk and she shouldn't know about it, lest she freaks out on us." Wufei..  
  
"Bullshit Wufei! She needs to know! God damnit, she's a human being too, you know!" Duo..  
  
"Maxwell, just because she was born on a specific date to your origin of country does not mean it's an omen-" Fei..  
  
"LIKE HELL IT IS! Everyone I've known to have been connected to a date like that has died some way or other, take Gibson for example in the attack on L3- X18999!" Duo..  
  
"Listen, you two. She'd be furious if she knew we're talking about her like this. I say we tell her about the "danger" Duo's proposed for this date, and let her make the decision." Heero..  
  
"She was born on April 12th, A.C. 180, at 12:01 A.M.! Whereas I, I was born on April 11th, A.C. 180, at 11:58 P.M. Now I'm really worried- I mean, the Civil War happened for a reason-" Duo..  
  
"Shimatta Maxwell! There's no omen on her birthday!"   
  
Dianne's eyes widened. Yes, she knew Duo was her brother, but she'd decided to keep her adoptive name, and yes, today was her birthday, she'd just remembered. But the Civil War...?   
  
"KUSO!" Dianne yelled, hands clentching in fury. That was it! Duo knew damned well she hated that war, and yet he had to spoof her and say that it had started on her birthday- this was just too much!   
  
Bursting into the living room from behind her hiding place, she started in on a long stream of curses, all mixed in from different languages. The five boys cringed simultaniously. Duo spoke up first.   
  
"Dianne-"  
  
"NO! DON'T! I'm leaving!" Dianne stalked over to the door, and slammed it shut behind her.  
  
"Oh no.."   
  
~**~  
  
Angry wouldn't even begin to describe the burning and fury running through Diannes veins at the moment. It wouldn't even come close.   
  
Her hands clentched around the wheel, knuckles completely white, Dianne drove down the highway, exceeding the speed limit by 10 but right then she didn't really care.   
  
//How COULD he!? I swear, I'm going to kill him!//   
  
She closed her eyes momentarily in the dusk that was the artificial light on the colony.   
  
"I HATE THEM!" She screamed. The colony wall was on the right side of the high way, which Dianne was currently on. She went to change lanes, and didn't see the 18 wheeler coming.   
  
~**~   
  
Quatre was watching the news, worried about Dianne. He was channel surfing, and came apon a helicopter shot on the news before flipping the channel forward, thought for a second, and went back, listening to the drone of the newscaster.   
  
".....Jeep was smashed between the colony wall of L1-X100001 and an 18 wheeler water truck tonight, approximatly around 8:07 P.M. The truck driver claims that the driver of the Jeep switched lanes and he swerved, but couldn't help the back swinging out and hitting the vehicle. We're going in now with Cammy Numan to the wreckage, where they beleive they've found the drivers body, hopefully alive..."   
  
The reporter switched to a Chinese woman, about the age of 30, next to what seemed to be the remains of a forest green Jeep. Beside her was a Preventer, off to the far right, a set of medical engineers surrounding a body, shouting orders to one another.   
  
"Lt. Halliwell, pray tell us," Cammy said, "who it was in this crash? Are they alive?"   
  
The Liutennant replied, "Well, we've discovered her dog tags, and they displayed the code numbers 0869531, and we've identified her as the Salvage Captain, Dianne Maxele, who only recently was promoted.."   
  
The remote slipped from slender, pale fingers with a thunk, cracking the glass of the coffee table before them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
So? What'd you think? Let me know! Should I continue? It's gonna get better, I promise! I swear to God! Reveiw! Constructive critisism is accepted as well! No flames, flamers will only get it slung right back at them. ^____^ Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 1

Amy: Hi everyone!  
  
Silo: Hi everyone!   
  
Amy: Are you copying me?  
  
Silo: Are you copying me?  
  
Amy: x.x;;  
  
Silo: x.x;;  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Sure, sometime in the future I'll build a time machine, go back in time, and create it before Bandai, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise could get they're hands on the idea. Until then, they're not mine. Only Dianne belongs to me. M'kay? M'kay.   
  
Notes: Um, some angst, maybe a lil romance? AU, sort of. Hope you enjoy!   
  
Guide:   
Thoughts: //blah//   
Scene changes: ~**~  
Spoken words: "blah" obviously..  
Sound effects(small ones! ^__^): *blah*  
Sound effects(big ones! ^__^): /~BLAH~/  
And more notes in later chapters if I forgot anything.   
  
Facts: The AU part of this story is based during the Civil War, making it historical fiction. The beginning and end dates of the Civil War are, as quoted: "April 12, 1861, to sometime in May, which was never comfirmed deffinatly, 1865." The dates for battles, also thereas important dates, will be worked into this story. Will it ever end? I have no clue. Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see.   
  
  
  
  
~*0*~*0*~*0*~*0*~  
Chapter 1  
Guns and Roses  
~*0*~*0*~*0*~*0*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre slumped forward, randomly babbling incorhently, his head between his knees. Wide cerulean eyes saw nothing but numbers flashing before them.   
  
//08...69...53..1...08...69...53....1--//  
  
"OH ALLAH!" The shriek rang through the house.   
  
This was how Wufei found the blonde Arab, curled in on himself on the couch, screaming. The Chinese man ran to his friend and shook him, oblivious to the numbers and name and updates flashing across the television screen.   
  
"Quatre? Quatre! QUATRE!" Wufei didn't have any other choice. Drawing his hand back, the nimble digits and palm hit. Skin with skin, a sickening smack, and Quatre stopped his irrepressible screaming, holding his face in surprise and looking up at Wufei as if for the first time.   
  
"What were you shreiking about?" Wufei said, as gently as his bubbling anger would allow. Quatre could only lift a finger and stare blankly past the Easterner, twords the flashing screen. Wufei turned slowly. Looked. His eyes widened. And he couldn't help but let out a scream of his own.  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
April 13th, 1861. 2:06 P.M.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//Uh...ungh...my head...//  
  
Eyes fluttered open involuntarily, and then snapped back shut and a hand flew over them to block out the feirce sun of the hot afternoon.   
  
"Ow! Who turned on the sunlight!?"   
  
The hand started to move until she realized what she'd said.   
  
"HOLY SHIT! Sun!?"   
  
Dianne's hand came away from her face and she sat up abruptly, staring into the sun with a unique horror only known to colonials.   
  
"S....sun. Oh my God...who took the shutters off the colony glass!?"  
  
It was then Dianne got a very annoying itch on her leg. She reached down to scratch it. And felt layer apon layer of petticoats and cloth.   
  
"...the Hell...?"  
  
Dianne looked down and saw what she was wearing: a semi-clean, semi-nice dress that had short sleeves, long, flowered skirts, and some petticoats underneath. The most amazing thing of all was that she had a bodice on. And she could barely breath.   
  
"Kuso, who took me and stuck me in the 19th century?"   
  
Dianne muttered this to herself as she stood, noticing that two buckets that had been filled with water were spilled around her. Studying her surroundings, she seemed to be somewhere out in-  
  
"...a sugar cane field?"   
  
//Now this is abosolutely crazy!//  
  
Picking up the buckets, unsure of what to do, she wondered down the isle in between the stalks of cane, confused, but none the less short of sure of what she had to do.   
  
"....looks like I spilled the water, might as well go retrieve more..."   
  
Comeing out from the isle to what seemed like the edge of the cane forest, she took notice that down the wide road, to her left, if she was facing the feild, was a barn, and behind that, an old, large, expensive looking house. To Dianne's right was more and more cane fields, beside that, cotten fields, and beyond that, what looked like corn feilds.   
  
//Damn, this dude must be totally rich! Seriously, he must be loaded to buy all this land on Earth!//  
  
Looking around, still all the more confused, she spotted the water pump next to the barn, and, thinking she was in some sort of weird dream, went the distance over and put the buckets down. Feeling slightly stupid, Dianne placed the first bucket under the faucet, and with a slight facination, grasped the pump and- what else could she do? -pushed. The water gushed from the wooden spout and poured into the bucket smoothly. Dianne watched with a unique facination. She did this until the first bucket was full and repeated the process with the second bucket.   
  
"There, no harm done, filled and ready to go.....well, who knows where..."   
  
Now, with nothing to really set her mind to, Dianne looked around and saw an upturned crate near the water pump. Going over and sitting down, she rested her chins in her hands, her eyes glued to the water buckets as if they'd suddenly grow mouths and give her all the answers she longed for.   
  
"Lets see..."  
  
Her mind finally unfogged, she began to peice back what had happened the day- well, what seemed to be the day before.   
  
"Got promoted, sent home, pestered by Wufei, then walked into the living room to find everyone talking about-" Her eyes widened as she unwillingly voiced the last part of her sentence, and then kept going. "-me. And then I was driving and I got into an accident...and I....I...." Dianne found that she couldn't say it.   
  
"Where am I? Am I in some sort of whack job angel world or something?"   
  
Her eyes watering and blurring over her vision, Dianne turned her face to the skies, as if they could answer her as well.   
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"Bernice!? BERNICE!"   
  
"WHA!?" Dianne's head flew around, looking for the voice that had called out. Caming from the direction of the house, up the dirt road, was a small child with flaming hair.   
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So? What'd ya think? Sorry it took me so long to update! ^___^; I've had a lot to do! Plus a lot of research to come up with. So? Reveiw please? No flames, constructive critisism is accepted. ^__^ Thank you, have a nice day! 


End file.
